Naruto Collection
by the-angry-blob
Summary: A collection of all my Naruto one-shots. Naruto  belongs to  Masashi Kishimoto. Don't watch the series anymore, lost inspiration/etc. Collection: COMPLETE.
1. Family

**Short NaruHina. Not so good. Some OOC-ness. One of my first fanfictions, made way back in the early days. **

* * *

><p>I walked towards Fathers office. I was a little scared, what was so important that I had to postpone a mission with my team for? "Hanabi-chan, w-what exactly d-did father want to speak about?" Oh why did I always have to be so nervous! Hanabi slowly opened the doors and I nearly squeaked. Father had a very serious look on his face and Neji-nii-san was there too. I gulped and stepped in.<p>

"W-what is it that y-you wanted to sp-speak about F-father?" I said shyly. Oh God now I could tell how serious the situation was. "Hinata, please take a seat." His low voice was more commanding than asking. I slowly moved towards one of the chairs in front of his desk. As I sat down, he spoke again. "Hinata, do you know why I called you here?" "No, F-father." "Do you know why you are always so afraid to speak your mind?" "No F-father. But I think it is because I'm so shy." He paused there. He wasn't thinking, he just took the moment to glare at me. He sighed, and spoke to me again.

"Hinata, I'm saying you are weak and a disgrace to the family. We, the Hyuuga are the most powerful clan in all of Konoha. Yet, you do not live up to our standards. You are unworthy and therefore can no longer live in this house as a Hyuuga." I've always known this; I've known that I was the weakest, that I was always a burden. I knew how my father thought of me, but just hearing this made me angry. I felt rage come out of me from nowhere, like it had been bubbling inside of me for a long time.

I couldn't hold it back any longer. I stood up immediately from my chair. "YEAH, WELL I'M JUST AS GLAD I GET TO LEAVE THIS PLACE! THE HYUUGA ARE CRUEL! I'VE WASTED MY ENTIRE LIFE JUST TRYING TO LIVE UP TO YOUR EXPECTIONS, BUT YOU GOING TO THROW ME OUT OF THIS HOUSE, JUST LIKE YOU DID WITH MOTHER!" I ran out, slamming the door behind me.

"Neji go after her". "Yes Uncle".

It was dark outside. But still, I ran as fast I could. I couldn't think, I just ran out of the house and past the gardens. Past the Hokage building. By now, I think I ran all the way to the other side of Konoha. There I stopped walked into an alleyway. I pounded my fist against the wall and broke down.

I cried, more than ever before. I always knew this day would come, but I just can't help but cry. I had just been banished by my own family! I felt so angry. I heard footsteps behind. I turned and saw Neji. "Go away, I'm fine!" But, I wasn't. Tears were pouring down my face. He put his hand on my shoulder, but I wriggled it off. "Hinata, right now isn't the time. It's dangerous, come back to the house, rest, then you are free to go." "

"I'll be fine!"

He stayed silent after that. "Should I leave?" He said calmly. It sounded more like he was questioning himself instead of me. "Go" I replied coldly. "Neji, I'll take care of her from here."

We both turned to see a blond ninja looking at us. "Go away Naruto-kun, I don't want you to see me like this." "Where did you come from?" Neji glared at him. He didn't want me with Naruto. "I heard crying, so I came to see what it was."

"Look she can stay the night at my place, and I'll help her look for a new apartment in the morning, alright?" What? He was he fighting? For me?

"Alright, but if you try anything, you're dead meat. Got that Uzumaki?" Neji growled, Naruto nodded, then took my hand and led me into the building with him. I was jealous of Naruto; he had no one to boss him around. But I was glad; Naruto was showing that he cared for me. We went up a few flights of stairs; we arrived in front of his door.

Strangely it wasn't as messy as I expected, but it was still kind of a mess. There were clothes left thrown about, and there was half-eaten ramen on his desk. Naruto blushed when he saw looking around his room. "You can use the bathroom if you wish." He finally said after a while.

I nodded and went to wash my face. By the time I came out, the ramen was thrown away and he had managed to fold (I think) and put away most of his clothes. 'Wow that's fast' I thought.

He got about to making a mattress on the floor. "You can have the bed," he said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. Before I could argue, he had already rushed into the bathroom, his pj's in his hand. I quietly went over and sat on his bed. It was very comfy and soft. I took of my jacket and finally decided to get some rest. I thought I stay up all night thinking, but I fell asleep the next second.

"Good morning Hinata!" I opened my eyes to see Naruto above, with his usual goofy grin painted on his face. He had already changed into his normal clothes. I blushed a little and sat up. I went to the bathroom to wash my face, while Naruto went to make some breakfast.

I came out to see two bowls of ramen on his desk. I blushed a little. 'He even eats ramen for breakfast?' I thought.

We quickly finished the food and went to look for a new apartment for me. After a few hours of walking around Konoha, we had finally chosen one and we were walking up the stairs right now. It was a few blocks away from Naruto's apartment building. We came to a stop in front of the door. I turned to face Naruto and leaned against the door a little. "Thank you for everything Naruto-kun."

"It's the least I could do; after all you are one of my best friends!" He ended the sentence with another grin. Then he leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

* * *

><p>Hinata fainted and Naruto caught her. He propped her up against the wall and fished the keys out of her pocket. He unlocked the door to the new apartment and set her down on her bed. He placed the keys on her bedside table and closed the door behind him – with a smile on his face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please answer these questions:<strong>

**- What did you like about it?  
>- What can I improve? (plot-wise)<br>- What can I improve? (writing-style wise) **

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**


	2. Knives

**A short SasuSaku. Very old. **

* * *

><p>The knife lay on the kitchen counter, unmoving and cold. A pink-topped head rose slowly, looking at it intently. It was very pretty no doubting that, but where did it come from? It certainly wasn't there this morning.<p>

She stood up and scratched her head in thought, her lips forming into a small pout. She certainly couldn't recognize it. And she hadn't had anyone come in this morning either. Very slowly, she moved her hand forward and...

Poked it.

It was as cold as it looked. "You're gonna' cut yourself."

Sakura jumped at the voice and whirled around. The male had his arms folded across his chest and smug smirk painted across his face. She glared and put her hands on her hips, "So I take this knife is yours?"

"Hnn."

"How'd you even get into my apartment?"

His smirk broadened as walked forward and leaned on the counter right in front of her. "So I take it your not happy to see me?"

She sighed and held the knife up, the sharp side pointing towards him. "This is yours"

And thus, she pushed the knife to his chest, luckily for him, the flat side front. "Oh dear Sakura, you know that's dangerous."

She growled lowly, but turned around and went back to what she doing before, getting dinner. Sasuke held his arms out "Not even a hug?"

Three mistakes were made.

Sakura turned and looked him up and down. Hesitantly, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. That hug was her first. The cold metal of the knife traced down her spine gently. A small gasp escaped her mouth and she glared at the boy. "Tch, you need to be more careful Sakura-CHAN."

"Sasuke-teme!"

A slight chuckle escaped his lips. She growled loudly and pushed slightly against him. Her second mistake.

The farther back he moved, she felt the knife digging deeper and deeper into her shirt, finally onto her skin. Great. She was stuck in between Sasuke and a knife. She didn't know which was worse.

"Tch, you're too aggressive-"

"Shut up!"

He raised an eyebrow in amusement and lowered his face to hers till their noses were brushing together. She gave him a death glare and said through gritted teeth, "What do you think your-"

Third mistake.

Sasuke took the liberty to plunge his tongue into Sakura's mouth as she was speaking. She stood frozen, even after Sasuke removed his mouth from hers. He removed his arms from her waist and slipped the knife back into his pocket. Sakura's left eye twitched, but she stayed where she was.

Sasuke turned round and walked out of her apartment without a word.

Only after the door slam did Sakura move. She ran to it.

"Sasuke-teme!"

* * *

><p><strong>LOL we need more SasuSaku in this world. The Naruto fandom is practically dead now.<strong>

**Please answer these questions:**

**- What did you like about it?  
>- What can I improve? (plot-wise)<br>- What can I improve? (writing-style wise)**

** Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**


	3. Letters

**This took me three days. THREE. FUCKING. DAYS. Done for Nejiten month on deviantART. Posted on the 17th of April 2011.** **Obviously a NejiTen.**

* * *

><p>She brunette tucked a stray hair behind her ear, frustrated that her buns her coming loose already. Her math class was so <em><strong>boring<strong>_. An old crone barking about geometry and algebra was not really the best way to start a weekend.

She ripped out a little piece of paper from her notebook, and started writing nonchalantly on it.

_Dear who ever is reading this,_

_MATH CLASS IS BORING~ You know what's even more boring? Pep rallies. Especially for people who would rather not participate. We should be able to find some peace and quiet somewhere here right? But NOOOO they have to charge in every room in the entire freaking building._

_Sincerely,_

_Person who hates pep rallies_

The girl tucked the little piece of paper under her desk and sighed.

"Tenten would you care to answer the question on the board?" The old teacher said dryly, glaring at her like there's no tomorrow.

"Hmm…" She looked at the board. How dumb did they think she was? She answered the question and looked out the window. The sharp, piercing sound of the bell rang through out the classroom and Tenten jumped up, immediately grabbing her things and dashing out of the classroom.

Completely forgetting about the little note stashed under her desk.

* * *

><p>Again it was near the end of the last period of the week. The thought of the little note had not crossed her mind once, until she'd let her arm hang of the side of the desk. The edge of paper tickled her wrist, and she pulled out the whole sheet.<p>

Huh, a reply to her letter.

_Dear person who hates pep rallies,_

_Yes. Math class is boring but it's extremely useful. So shut up and pay attention to it you stupid whiner. And everyone hates pep rallies too so be quiet and pay attention to your lesson. You might actually learn something useful._

_Sincerely,_

_Person who oh-so-carelessly read your note._

Inside Tenten fumed and scribbled down a reply to the note.

_Dear person who oh-so-carelessly read my note,_

_There's no need to be so rude about it! And you should be minding your own business, instead of reading other peoples notes! And what happened to paying attention in class? You most certainly aren't doing it you're reading this note. I hate hypocritical whiny bitches like you._

_Sincerely,_

_You know the fuck who._

* * *

><p><em>Dear No I don't know who the fuck who<em>

_Unlike you(or by what I'm assuming), I am the top student in my class, so I don't need to pay attention. And watch you're language._

_Sincerely,_

_Who else?_

Tenten sighed. These letters were really starting to get on her nerves. She scribbled down her hasty reply, not even bothering to spell check it like she usually did.

_Dear person,_

_I will find out who you are and oblitirte you._

_Sincerely,_

_Girl who is going to oblitirte you._

She dropped the note under her desk and waited.

* * *

><p><em>Dear girl who thinks she's going to obliterate me,<em>

_You spelled obliterate wrong. And I think I have more clues on this then you do, after all, you just told me what gender you are._

_MUAHAHAHAHAHA._

The girl's eye twitched and she ripped the note into shreds, earning her a detention for disturbing the class during a test.

* * *

><p>And thus the search began. School continued normally for Tenten, but she was becoming more easily frustrated. It had already been two months and she didn't have a single as to who the mystery letter receiver was. She quietly slipped into her usual seat in math, before checking that no one was looking at her.<p>

She pulled out the letter from under the desk, and unfolded it quietly.

_Dear Fufu,_

_Found you. Meet me at the back of school, under the bleachers near the football field. Today._

_Sincerely,_

'_Ham?'_

She stifled a laugh at the little nicknames they'd given each other. Meeting under the bleacher? That didn't seem like something that her letter writer would do. Or from what she knew at least. She'd have to wait just until this goddamn class ended.

The teacher kept blabbing on and on about pre-calculus and such. She scowled and looked out the window. The classes here were too easy.

* * *

><p>Here she was, standing underneath the bleachers. The whole field was empty; no one was going to be outside since it was expected to rain. She tried to slow down her breathing but to no use. She was panicking like a chicken and she knew it.<p>

"Fufu?"

She spun around and practically melted into a puddle of deliriously happy goo. Her letter receiver was non-other then Hyuuga Neji, the student council president. One hand was resting lazily on a row of seats above it. His dark coffee brown hair was let out today, and Tenten had the sudden urge to braid and run her hands through it. Her pride would let her do no such thing.

"Yes?" She replied back, practically losing herself in those pearly white eyes. She was falling harder then a fat kid for a muffin and she knew it. She jerked back to reality as she realized that her staring was making him uncomfortable. An awkward silence settled, nice and thick.

Tenten burst out laughing. Neji raised an eyebrow, but she paid no heed and clutched her stomach. Finally, she wiped the tears away from her eyes and her laughter died down into tiny giggles. "It's never been this awkward in a letter, so why should we be so quiet here?" She finally said.

Neji smirked, "Then shall we introduce ourselves?" He took a graceful bow, "Fair maiden I am Neji Hyuuga, son of Hizashi Hyuuga and ever-grateful servant of?"

He knew her name but Tenten played along anyway. "Tenten, the fair maiden that you speak of." She did a small curtsey with her skirt. "And where, dear servant, would the best place to speak of ourselves?"

"Why fair maiden, I know just the place." He took her hand and leaded her out of the bleachers. Tenten mumbled under breath and Neji turned around, "What was that?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"Okay."

"Fufu x Ham doesn't sound too bad."

* * *

><p><strong>Please answer these questions:<strong>

**- What did you like about it?  
>- What can I improve? (plot-wise)<br>- What can I improve? (writing-style wise) **

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**


	4. Perfection

**Short and fluffy. Love KibaIno. Not so much good writing cause this is pretty old XD**

* * *

><p>I fixed the bouquet, moving and changing some flowers here and there. I placed the bouquet back in its original place and sighed. I looked the clock, 2:50 pm. Just ten more minutes and I'm home free. We haven't had a customer in an hour and I was getting bored. I walked around the shop began to check on all the plants.<p>

I walked past inspecting each plant, hoping for a flaw to keep me busy. I get bored so easy! I checked my watch again, 3:00 pm. I threw my hand up in the air out of pure joy. I undid my apron as I ran behind the counter to put it away. I undid my hair tie and fixed my long, platinum blond hair into a messy up do.

I cupped my hands around my mouth and shouted, "Mom! I'm going out okay?" "Okay Ino be back before 5!" she said calling back from the kitchen.

What? 2 hours only? I rolled my eyes instead of shouting, there was no point anyway. Now let's see, where to go first? I thought about all the people I could visit. Forehead-girl? No I don't know where the hell she is.

Hinata? Probably spying on Naruto. Tenten? Too busy 'sparring' with Neji. This wasn't the first time I thought of setting up Neji and Tenten together. Too bad, she likes Lee, and Neji likes her. Strange how their love triangle fitted together kind of like Team 7's.

I decided to go see Sai. He was probably somewhere in the forest painting. Maybe today I can finally get him to ask me out! He looked so much like Sasuke-kun!

I walked the dirt path a little longer, till sure enough, I found Sai painting by a pond. I was going to sneak up behind him when he said something. "Ino I know you're there so please come out."

That surprised me. His voice had something cold about it, like he was annoyed or something.

"Hi Sai-kun! What are you drawing?" he didn't even look at me the entire time.

"Ino-san please leave, I am busy now," he said. That got me angry. It hasn't even been two minutes and he's already asking me to leave? Besides this is the first time? What the hell did I do? I sighed and decided to flirt with him.

"But Sai-kun! I love you!" "You do not love me. You like me because you think I look like Sasuke-teme. And you also want to make Sakura-san jealous. So therefore you do not love me. Besides I do not love you back. You are nothing more than an acquaintance. "

I covered my mouth in horror. Sai's words were so cruel, and his voice was so emotionless like he didn't even care! Sai never acted like this!

I ran away, with my face in my hands, crying. He was such a heartbreaker! I finally came to a stop in a small clearing. It had a large rock near the side, and strangely, I could feel the presence of one, no two creatures here. I looked behind the rock and sure enough there sat Inuzuka Kiba and his dog Akamaru.

"Hey Ino. You okay, you're crying?" he noticed me immediately. He patted the spot on his right. I wiped my eyes and sat next to him. I'd never really paid any attention to Kiba. I took a good look at him. He scratching Akamaru's head and looking at him, SMILING.

I felt something pang inside of me. I wasn't really used to heartbreak. Kiba turned back to face me.

"So Ino, you didn't answer my question before, what exactly happened?" he said.

That hadn't been his question. His face looked a little concerned. I took him in. he had a strong jaw line, with a hint of stubble. Sharp, onyx colored eyes, spiky brown hair and tanned skin. Now that I thought about it, Kiba was kind of cute. But I wouldn't, not today at least. I needed some time to recover.

I felt a warm arm wrap itself around my waist and another one around my shoulder. Wait, was Kiba hugging me? I stiffened.

"Ino if he doesn't love you back he's not worth crying over. Was it Sai? Shikamaru?"  
>How on earth did he know it was a boy? I muttered back "Sai" and snuggled into his chest. He was warm and didn't smell like dog, like I'd always thought. He smelled warm and husky, and a little like cologne.<p>

I lifted my head to look at him. He smiled at me. I smiled back. "How'd you know?" I said my voice barely above a whisper. He looked at Akamaru, who'd fallen asleep. He turned his head toward the sky.

"My sister gets these problems sometimes, so I know when a girl upset over something," he looked at me and tapped my nose, "like if a girls upset over a boy she'll run away and try to hide."

"Who said I was hiding?" I shouted angrily at him. He chuckled softly. "You're cute when you're angry, you know," he said. I blushed a little.

"You look nice with your hair up; you should try it more often." Did he just complement me?

"Th-thanks Kiba," there was a peaceful silence between us. I shifted and sat on his lap, my head and right hand resting against his chest. I could hear his heart beat quicken for a bit then slow down.

"Kiba what do you think of me?" I said softly. His heart skipped a beat. His breath began to quicken. Was he… nervous?

"Ino, I…I, I think you're an amazing girl who's beautiful, and funny and you may have a big mouth but I love you anyway!" I immediately covered his mouth with his hand. My eyes widened. Kiba said he loved me. I smiled, though he couldn't see it.

Even if he wasn't Sai, or I didn't know him too well, my heart softened. Kiba cared about me and loved me. He was the first person to tell me they actually loved me.

"I love you too Kiba."

* * *

><p><strong>ISN'T THIS PAIRING BEAUTIFUL? *shot*<strong>

**Please answer these questions:**

**- What did you like about it?  
>- What can I improve? (plot-wise)<br>- What can I improve? (writing-style wise) **

**Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto  
>Plot (c) .com <strong>


	5. Pink Frills

**REALLY OLD WRITING. BEFORE I HAD A FANFICTION ACCOUNT. DONE FOR A CONTEST ON . FOR WHICH I GOT THIRD PLACE *bragging*  
>Pain x Konan. ENJOY~<strong>

* * *

><p>He twitched at the contraption he now held in his hands. He opened the card, albeit at a snails pace, and some lovey-dovey song played. He dropped the card as if it were on fire and stared at it as it blared the music from its place on the floor. He frowned before picking it up and closing it, silencing the hideous music with it. He sighed and shook his head sadly, wondering how on Earth women found this ' cute'. He walked slowly up to the counter and dug his hands into his pockets for some cash.<p>

The shopkeeper looked up from her laptop, chewing her gum slowly, before going back to whatever she was doing. He grunted before dropping the cash on the counter and hastily leaving the store, not wanting his chances of getting caught come true.

He practically power-walked to all the way to her house, ignoring all the stares he got while holding the frilly pink card in his hand. He slowed down slightly as he approached her house. He froze for a second, hearing a rustle in the bushes. He peered at the side of the curb, waiting for someone to come out. When no one did, he sighed and continued. He stopped in front her mailbox and let out a crooked smile. He remembered when they were little and had painted it red together. He even kept the ruined shirt after that, seeing that she'd drawn a little heart on it in red paint.

He shook his head, snapping back to reality before reaching out open the mailbox. Suddenly, he felt something heavy jump onto his back and wrap his arms around his neck. He dropped the card in surprise and as her chin rested on his shoulder and whispered into his ear, "What are you doing?"

Her breath tickled his skin and he shuddered.

"I'd appreciate if you got off now." He growled.

"No," she replied smugly, before reaching down with one arm and grabbing the card out of his hand. Pain's eye twitched in irritation, "Konan…" He growled angrily.

He tried to shake her off his back, but she wrapped her legs around his waist and stuck to him like glue. Then she did the unthinkable.

She opened the card.

Immediately, the loud cheerful music but a redness to Pain's face as Konan stifled a laugh and began to read the card out loud.

"On Valentine's Day we think of those,

Who make our lives worth while,

Those gracious, friendly people who

We think of with a smile." Pain looked down in shame as his face turned completely red. Oh but the torture wasn't over yet.

"I am fortunate to know you,

That's why I want to say,

To a rare and special person:

Happy Valentine's Day!"

Konan burst into a fit of giggles, even losing her grip on Pains waist and falling to the pavement with a loud thud.

"Ouch!"

He turned around and snatched the card right out of her hand. She rolled her eyes. "Oh no, I'm fine," she said rather sarcastically, as she got up herself..

"Well you deserve it."

"Oh don't be like that."

"You're one being silly."

"And you're the one being unreasonable."

"…"

"It's a nice card, you know."

She said before turning around and walking back into her house, leaving Pain stumped on what to with the frilly pink card in his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Please answer these questions: <strong>

**- What did you like about it?  
>- What can I improve? (plot-wise)<br>- What can I improve? (writing-style wise)  
><strong>


	6. Pop

**A short NejiTen. Haven't written one of these in a while. **

* * *

><p>"He loves me not."<p>

Neji winced as Tenten popped yet another balloon. She grinned broadly at his reaction. Unlike normal girls, she had the unusual habit of playing 'He loves me' with balloons instead of flowers. And this stupid habit of hers annoyed him to no end.

This was his fifth attempt at meditation, and so far, none of which had been successful.

"He loves me."

His eye twitched. Enough was enough. He stood up and walked over to Tenten, who sitting peacefully on a rock in the clearing, holding one too many balloons in her hand. She raised an eyebrow and smiled a little too innocently as he stopped and folded his arms in front of her.

"Who is this man?"

She stifled a laugh before clearing her throat and saying, "Oh no one in particular."

Now Neji was really ticked off.

His fist clenched and took a deep breath to calm himself. Tenten really was pushing his limits. "Tenten…" His voice trailed off. "Hmm?" She said in reply. "I would appreciate it if you told me _who _this man is."

Her grin was so broad it touched her eyes, before she cleared her throat.

"Oh well he's handsome, and smart and comes from a noble family…" She counted on her fingers making Neji twitch every time she said something. "Hmm, but he's ignorant and annoying and too serious and…" Neji mentally smirked in triumph, but was stumped at who the person could be. The only person he knew that fit all of that was Uchiha Sasuke, and he was still running around being gay off in the Sound Village. "And I love him."

Tenten finished. Neji sat shocked. She _loved _him. And he didn't even now who she was talking about. He looked down at his own feet, feeling truly defeated for the first time in his life. "Hmm Neji? You okay?""Yes." He said, as he stood and picked up his things. "Wait, Neji!" She leaned forward and grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. He dropped his things and glared at her.

"I was talking about you." She said softly with a tiny smile gracing her face. His eyes widened considerably, before softening. She leaned forward placed a peck on his lips, which he returned. He twitched before pulling back and saying, "You think I'm annoying?"

* * *

><p><strong>TROLOLOLOL.<strong>

**Please answer these questions: **

**- What did you like about it?  
>- What can I improve? (plot-wise)<br>- What can I improve? (writing-style wise) **

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto  
>Plot (c) .com <strong>


End file.
